Purista
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Sirius fue a Hufflepuff cuando se supone debió haber ido a Slytherin. Sirius se junta con traidores a la sangre, mestizos e hijos de muggle cuando se supone debe despreciarlos por el daño que le hacen a la comunidad mágica. Sirius no es el heredero que todos esperan, pero bueno, los Black rara vez lo son. SERIE DE VIÑETAS!
1. De cómo Walburga tiene una nueva meta

Walburga comprendió que Sirius era diferente el día que su hijo menor cumplió cuatro años, ella recuerda como Sirius su hijo mayor había empezado a llorar cuando estaban a punto de comer la tarta para luego correr hacia la mesa y tirarla al suelo en un berrinche. Lo habían regañado, como era de esperar pero el no se había visto afectado. No como debería al menos.

Había visto triunfo en su mirada cuando habían acabado el regaño.

También había visto como nacía una chispa rebelde en sus ojos desde ese momento, una chispa que hasta el día de su muerte jamás se apagó y contra lo que su esposo deseaba ella no le castigo físicamente, él era un Black diferente así que sería criado de forma diferente a sus primas y hermano, sería un Black digno pese a las diferencias obvias de carácter con el resto de la familia.

Su nombre dejaría de ser Walburga Black si su hijo resultaba ser un Gryffindor idiota de pacotilla.

Su hijo sería un purista, claro que sí, pero no se le podía formar como uno dándole las charlas que se le dieron a ella y a su marido de niños, las que se le estaban dando a sus primas y a su hermano, no, ella sabía que no podía hacerse así, Sirius era un rebelde que no creería en la pureza si se la trataban de meter a la fuerza, tendrían que ser sutiles y tratar de hacerle ver que los sangresucia eran inferiores de forma reservada.

Su hijo sería un purista, quisiera o no.

Desde aquel día la meta de Walburga fue hacer que su hijo fuese un purista, o que al menos no corriese tras los sangre sucia, hasta el día de su muerte ella pudo decir que hizo un buen trabajo con su hijo mayor.

O al menos eso le gustaba creer, dios sabe que le gustaba engañarse.


	2. La Selección del Descarriado

Era valiente y osado pero jamás se lanzaba al peligro sin haber pensado en todo lo que podía salir mal, tenía un instinto de supervivencia demasiado grande inculcado por su madre.

Era un chico curioso, podía pasar días en la biblioteca de la mansión para saciar una duda, pero no se consideraba alguien con una inteligencia sobre la media ni un erudito.

Podía llegar a ser astuto cual serpiente, pero no era alguien con grandes ambiciones en la vida.

Ese era Sirius Black, sus características más fuertes eran la lealtad y su constancia, el chico era leal a sí mismo a su familia _(muy a su pesar)_ , a sus principios y siempre era constante en lo que hacía, nunca se rendía hasta haber logrado su objetivo. Por eso no estaba nervioso a ser seleccionado, toda la familia sospechaba en que casa quedaría el heredero.

– _¡Black, Sirius!_

La chillona voz llamo, el subió al taburete y pronto tuvo el sombrero en su cabeza, no dijo nada, tan solo le limitó a escuchar lo que ya sabía.

 _"Pero tal vez Gryffindor sirva tienes un gran coraje chico, solo te falta trabajar en el..."_

La idea de vestir rojo y dorado le fue un tanto desagradable, pensó en la reacción que tendría su familia y la idea le tentó un poco, luego recordó que si se dejaba llevar por cosas tan tontas probablemente terminará desheredado sinceramente, el gusto de haber disgustado a su familia _(en especial a Bella)_ le duraría poco y a cambio el tendría que pasar por años rodeado de leones.

 _"¡Yo estoy bien a como estoy pedazo de tela!"_

 _"Como quieras"_ el pedazo de tela _(hasta varios años después Sirius dejo de llamar de esa forma tan insultante al sombrero)_ tomo un respiro profundo antes de gritar el nombre de la casa, sintiendo un poco de pena por los pobres diablos que tendrían que tratar con el pequeño insolente **_"¡HUFFLEPUFF!"_**

Y el silencio se hizo en el gran comedor.

Los Hufflepuff estaban entre sorprendidos, aterrorizados y divertidos ¡es que un Black en Hufflepuff! Algo totalmente inesperado para casi todos los presentes. Sirius bajo del taburete y mientras se dirigía a su mesa no pudo evitar voltear a la mesa verde y plata y sonreír con aire triunfador, en un débil intento dede imitar la más famosa sonrisa de su madre. Bellatrix observaba todo resignada, Andromeda divertida y Narcissa horrorizada, Lucius por su parte se veía como si en cualquier momento pudiera romper a reír por las muecas indignadas que la siempre correcta Bellatrix Black lanzaba en dirección de la mesa Hufflepuff. Sonrió aún más cuando llegó a su mesa y aprovechando el silencio del lugar le grito a su prima mayor.

 _–¡Me debes diez galeones Bella!_

 _ **NA:** Siento que a Sirius le queda bien Hufflepuff. Pensé en donde ponerlo si el no hubiese tenido tantos problemas con su familia, Slytherin no fue una opción porque realmente el nunca perteneció a la casa de Salazar, tampoco Ravenclaw porque todos sabemos que si Sirius es un águila, el señor oscuro es un león... Entonces quedaba entre respetar el canon o mandarlo al carajo, yo siento que gran parte de que Sirius quedara en Gryffindor se debía a la reacción que su familia tendría, una forma de marcar que el era un Black diferente, en esta historia nos podemos hacer la idea de que el ya sabe eso y por eso no piensa demostrarlo más así que elegí dejar el canon de lado, pienso que este Sirius entre bien en Hufflepuff, es leal y trabajador y esas son las principales características de la casa, así que pensé: **"¡lo quiero en Hufflepuff!"**_ _y los termine enviando a Hufflepuff._


	3. Malvadas y Viles Serpientes

Tenia ocho años cuando por primera vez escucho a otras personas hablar mal de la casa Slytherin, estaba en el callejón Diagon con su madre comprando un par de túnicas para Narcissa cuando escucho a dos mujeres hablando en susurros y señalando a su madre de forma molesta.

 _"¡Como siquiera tiene la vergüenza de pasearse por aquí esa vil serpiente oscura!"_ escucho que decía una, con un tono venenoso de falsa preocupación _"no entiendo como el ministerio deja que siga libre, caminando de forma campante ¡como si no fuera paritaria del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¡Como si fuera más que una vil Slytherin!_ " la molesta mujer siguió hablando en susurros venenos y con la vista fija en su madre.

El sabía que en sus años en Hogwarts sus padres habían asistido a Slytherin al igual que sus tíos, sus dos primas mayores iban a esa casa también, ¡y ellas eran buenas personas! Su madre podía ser un poco mala a ojos de los demás, ¡pero no era totalmente mala! Aun así no pudo evitar pensar en esas mujeres y en el tono tan despectivo en el que dijeron la palabra **Slytherin** por el resto de la tarde.

En la noche, antes de dormir le preguntó a su madre porque las mujeres del callejón hablaron tan mal de ella y la casa Slytherin.

 _–Sirius, ellas piensan que todos en Slytherin son malos conoces a quien-tu-sabes, el fue de Slytherin y la mayoría de sus primeros seguidores salieron de allí, pero la gente no se da cuenta, la maldad viene de cualquier lugar sin importar el color de túnica que portan en el colegio. Esas mujeres posiblemente fueron Gryffindors, ¡siempre creyéndose moralmentesuperiores a todas las otras casas! –_ su madre frunció el ceño enojada, el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño también. – _La mayoría de los Gryffindors piensan que son mejores que los Slytherin porque son buenos, que los Ravenclaws porque no siguen las reglas y aún así se salen con las suyas y con los Hufflepuffs porque son los líderes y ellos tan solo los seguidores, pero te diré algo hijo, ellos son unos hipócritas._ – Su madre tomo aire antes de continuar mientras Sirius la mira de forma expectante, ella disimula su sonrisa.

 _–Ellos siempre se han creído superiores porque siempre salen a pelear contra los malos, ¿eso los hace los mejores? ¡Claro que no! Espero hijo que cuando seas mayor, no te dejes llevar solo por el color de una túnica como lo hacen ellos._

Dicho aquello Walburga dejo a su hijo dormir y Sirius pensó que si los Gryffindors eran como su madre decía, no le agradaban ni un poco.


	4. Desagrado

Sirius Black a la edad de seis años no quería ser como el resto de su familia, no quería odiar a los muggles ni despreciar a los nacidos de estos, pero lamentablemente era un Black. todo Black debe odiar lo muggle, tener afinidad para las artes oscuras y ser un Slytherin.

Recuerda cuando su madre le había contado el origen del Halloween muggle, él no había querido creer aquella historia tan triste pero lamentablemente casi todo libro de historia de la biblioteca familiar lo mencionaba, igual que mencionaba otras cosas que realmente dejaban a los muggles muy mal. Sirius no los odio como hacía su madre ni los despreció como su padre, a él simplemente no le gustaban, eso había decidido. No se les acercaría, ni les hablaría a menos que fuera necesario.

Era navidad. En su hogar le decían Jule,

jamás había entendido el porqué hasta que había leído un grueso libro de historia. El Jule era una tradición de magos tan antigua que se remontaba hasta a los fundadores de Hogwarts, pero con el paso del tiempo y la entrada masiva de magos nacidos de muggles se había ido perdiendo poco a poco y sólo aquellas familias sangre pura mantenían viva la tradición, a Sirius le gustaba la época, el recibir regalos y decorar la casa, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de molestia al pensar en cómo una tradición tan antigua y mágica como el Jule había sido dejada a un lado para complacer a unos cuantos.

Sirius se sintió molesto por los nacidos de muggles y su necesidad por quedarse en su zona de confort, por sus pocas ganas de aprender sobre el mundo al que realmente pertenecían.


	5. El Peor Compartimiento

Sirius no planeaba quedar entre el variado grupo de aquel compartimiento, él simplemente había caído allí de pura casualidad. En frente se encontraban dos niños, uno era pálido y delgado, con un cabello negro que daba la impresión de que una botella de aceite se había derramado en el y a su lado iba una niña pálida y pelirroja, con los ojos más verdes que Sirius había visto en su vida, se notaba que el par se conocía de hace tiempo.

A su lado derecho estaba un niño de cabello azabache, ojos marrones y grandes lentes redondos y al izquierdo uno de cabellos rubios cenizos, ojos dorados, delgado y con la piel ligeramente tostada, el par de amigos hablaban en susurros y apretujados entre sí, el niño de cabellos cenizos veía por la ventana de forma ausente y el azabache jugaba con dos palitos que habrá sacado de merlín sabe donde.

Y Sirius tan solo estaba allí, viendo el extraño grupo y queriendo decir algo.

Cuando llevaban alrededor de una hora y media de viaje los dos amigos dejaron de hablar y se dispusieron a ver al resto de personas en el lugar, la niña susurro algo al chico y este hizo una mueca incómoda, escondió la risa ante la interacción del par.

– _Hola, ¡soy Lily Evans! –_ la primera en presentarse fue ella de forma enérgica y con una vocecilla cantarina, de inmediato Sirius noto que la niña debía ser hija de muggles trató de esconder su desagrado, intentaría darle una oportunidad ella se veía simpática y dispuesta a aprender del mundo mágico después de todo.

La niña volteo a ver a su amigo, instando a que se presentará el también.

– _Severus Snape –_ otro nombre muggle, ¡que se había metido en el peor compartimiento del tren! Lily sonrió como si hubiera aprovado cada unos de sus T.I.M.O.S con puras E, río un poco de la actitud de la chica olvidando su desgracia.

El compartimiento volvió a quedarse en silencio, Lily los miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes esperando los nombres restantes.

 _–Black, Sirius Black –_ apenas el nombre dejó sus labios noto como Snape y el chico azabache le miraban sorprendidos, el chico azabache apretó los labios y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el y Snape aparto la mirada, pensó de forma distraído qeh tal vez el chico era un mestizo el último del compartimiento, el chico de ojos dorados seguía con la vista fija en la ventana pero noto también como se encogió ante su nombre, la única que se mantenia imperturbable ante su nombre era Lily, confirmando sus sospechas.

El chico azabache se levantó y dejó el compartimiento momentos después, Lily miro confundida como se iba, Snape se encogió de hombros y Sirius tan solo rodó los ojos ante esa actitud. El silencio volvió y se hizo incómodo.

 _–Remus Lupin_ – y el de ojos dorados dejó de mirar la ventana para voltearse hacía ellos. Mestizo, fue lo primero que pensó.

Sin embargo Sirius no se levantó y se fue como el chico azabache, sino que se quedó en compartimiento y disfruto de la compañía de los otros chicos que pronto iniciaron una platica sobre el colegio y sus expectativas.

 _Les daría una oportunidad_ _, no se dejaría de llevar por la sangre impura que corría por sus venas, ni por el color de la túnica que llevarán en el colegio. Se prometió que se dejaría de llevar únicamente por lo que dijeran, hicieran y pensaran._

 _ **NA:** siento que parte del odio de Sirius para Severus fue por James y el deseo de Snape por ir a Slytherin, en el Canon Remus no iba con ellos en el vagón, pero me lo pasa un poco y lo metí con ellos porque si. Siento que si James no hubiera hablado con Sirius el realmente no hubiera querido estar cerca de un Black, por eso el chico se va del compartimiento de forma tan repentina. Acá siento que Sirius les da una oportunidad porque puede notar que ellos están felices y quieren saber más del mundo mágico y ya que parte del desagrado de Sirius hacia los criados por muggles es el poco incentivo de esto por aprender de su mundo, les da una oportunidad._

 _Bueno, eso es todo._


	6. Sirius Black Nunca Estuvo Bien

_–Deberíamos hacerle una broma a Potter._

 _–¿En serio piensas que haré un espacio en mi apretada agenda para hacerle una maldita broma al maldito de Potter? ¡Remus y yo tenemos que estudiar Sirius! Este año está siendo tan pesado y agotador, no se como aún funcionamos todos –_ le reprimenda de Lily Evans hizo que Sirius bajara la mirada cual cachorro apaleado.

 _–¿Sirius ha funcionado bien alguna vez en su vida? –_ el susurro incrédulo de Remus se perdió entre la discusión de sus amigos

 _–Lily..._

 _–¡Ni se te ocurra apoyar en esto a Sirius Sev! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –_ el tono de Lily era peligroso, pero a Sirius Black en esos momentos le importaba más hacerle una broma a Potter que la ira de su amiga pelirroja, y Severus Snape solo quería hacer cabrear a la Perfecta Lily.

 _–¡No seas tan amargada Evans!_

 _–¡No eres mi madre Evans!_

 _–¡AYUDA CON LA BROMA A POTTER EVANS!_ – gritaron aquello al unísono

 _–¡LES ODIO! –_ y con aquel grito Lily Evans se fue hacia la biblioteca hecha una furia con los idiotas que tenía por amigos.

– _Pero su yo no he dicho nada... –_ el último del grupo fue cortado de forma abrupta en media queja por el tejón del grupo.

 _–Remus, ¿nos ayudas con una broma para Potter? –_ el aludido suspiro cansado, con la mirada expectante de sus dos mejores amigos sobre él

 _–¿Que tienes planeado hacer?_

 _–Mandarlo al sauce boxeador en luna llena_ – el tono de total seguridad del Black mayor le dio la respuesta a Remus, no, Sirius jamás había estado bien.

Sus dos amigos lo mirarban como contemplando que tan fácil era llevarlo hasta la planta de enfermos mentales de San Mungo.

 _–¡Que es broma idiotas!_

 _–Haré como que te creo Sirius._

El resto de la tarde la pasaron planearon una broma para Potter, descartando por completo darle un pasaje V.I.P a la casa de los gritos en luna llena, para la decepción de Sirius.


	7. La Marca de Bella

La primera vez que se habló de los mortífagos y el señor tenebroso fue en el verano de su tercer año.

Bellatrix había llegado emocionada a casa junto a su esposo, pidiendo un tiempo a solas con su madre para mostrarle la marca, al principio no había entendido de que marca hablaba su prima pero luego pensó un poco y cayó en cuenta de la única marca que podía emocionar tanto a Bella era _esa marca_.

Su madre había felicitado a su prima de forma entusiasta, inclusive dio un pequeño almuerzo en honor a su sobrina y las grandes cosas que estaba logrando a tan corta edad. No le había gustado celebrar que Bellatrix tuviera la marca tenebrosa ni un poco, pero no pudo decir nada.

En aquel almuerzo se había reunido casi toda la familia Black, su abuelo, sus tíos, primas y el tío Alphard todos reunidos celebrando el ascenso de Bellatrix y su esposo, en ningún momento se especifico de que era el ascenso, no hacia falta.

 _–¡Nuestra querida Bellatrix ha llegado tan lejos a pesar de ser tan joven! –_ repetía Druella Black cada cinco segundos con tono orgulloso, Sirius pudo notar que Andromeda estaba incomoda con todo el evento en sí y que Narcissa estaba en su mundo, suspirando a cada segundo con una felicidad apenas contenida, supuso su estado tenía que ver con Malfoy.

Regulus era el único que se veía realmente interesado en todo lo que su prima mayor decía, preguntando si era difícil conseguir aquel ascenso, su madre había reído ante la pregunta de su hijo menor.

 _–¡Claro que es difícil Regulus! Pero tu hermano mayor y tú tienen un ascenso asegurado para cuando sean mayores, ¡No te preocuoes por tonterías, eres un Black después de todo!_

 _–Pero madre, yo no quiero un ascenso en el mismo lugar que Bellatrix –_ su madre había volteado a verle sorprendida por su interrupción. – _¡Trabajar con la loca de Bella! Eso sería una auténtica tortura_

 _–¡Eh pequeña rata yo no estoy loca!_

Su madre seguía con su vista fija en él, ignorando los reclamos de su prima mayor acerca de su sanidad mental.

 _–Entonces hijo, ¿te gustaría trabajar con Arthur Weasley? Por lo que he escuchado ahora el chico trabaja en el ministerio, en el departamento del uso incorrecto de la magia, ya sabes con muggles y eso –_ entendió la pregunta, su madre estaba preguntando de forma táctica.

– _No, no me gustaría trabajar con Weasley, creo quee gustaría trabajar en algo propio, montar un negocio digno y empezar a ganar dinero propio_.

Su madre pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y le dejo. Sirius tácticamente había dicho que sería neutral y realmente esperaba mantenerse así, no le gustaría llegar a luchar contra su familia y la idea de tener que dañar a sus amigos tampoco le parecía muy atractiva.


	8. La Palabra Clave es 'Tan'

Sirius Black solo toleraba a una impura y esa impura era la Gryffindor llamada Lily Evans, era algo bien sabido en el castillo por todos, por eso fue toda una revelación cuando Black llegó al gran comedor conversando con una sangresucia llamada Regina Cross. La corbata amarilla y negra estaba a medio atar, la mochila colgaba del brazo izquierdo y la túnica a medio poner fue algo que también sorprendió, ¡Sirius Black nunca iba tan desarreglado!

Todos se sorprendieron aún más cuando la chica dejó un beso en la mejilla del chico para luego dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Black ajeno a la sorpresa recién causada se dirigió a su mesa y en el instante en que se sentó sintió como Remus se tiraba a su lado dejando de lado la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lily también dejó su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor con más calma y se sentó justo al frente Severus tardó un poco más, pero también dejó su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse junto a Evans.

Los tres miraron a Sirius de forma impaciente, esperando a una explicación del porqué entró con Cross al gran comedor. Sirius ajeno a la inquietudes de sus amigos empezó a comer y arreglar su uniforme.

 _–¿Que ha pasado con Cross? –_ el primero romper el silencio fue el cotilla de Remus, Sirius tan solo volteo a verle curioso por la pregunta. – _Venga Sirius, ¡que con costos aguantas a Lily! No me vengas con que ahora te estás haciendo amigo de cualquiera... –_ el comentario de Remus hizo a Lily fruncir el ceño, a Snape apretar los labios y a Sirius dejar salir una sonrisa divertida.

– _No, no me estoy haciendo amigo con cualquiera Lupin, es que simplemente Cross me llama la atención!_

 _–¿Desde cuando te van las chicas bonitas sin cerebro, Sirius?Porque definitivamente Cross no es la mejor de la clase_ – el comentario de la única serpiente en la mesa hizo reír levemente a Lily, Sirius frunció el ceño falsamente ofendido con Severus. _– Oh, deja esa cara de constipado Black, decir la verdad no es ninguna ofensa_

 _–¡Que si lo es! Le estas diciendo idiota a una dama Severus_ – el tono indignado con el que contestó el tejón fue tan sobre actuado que Severus no pudo evitar reír ante tal actuación, y encogerse de hombros.

–¡ _Esa zorra una dama! Miren chicos, si Cross es una dama entonces Potter es el chico menos idiota que conozco_ – el comentario de Evans hizo que Sirius rompiera a reír juntos a Remus. – _Ahora Sirius, se serio y dinos que demonios hacías con la Gryffindor más hueca del curso_

 _–Cissy le ha dicho a madre que su hijo se esta conviertiendo en un traidor a la sangre, y se que ella ha puesto a Reg a vigilar a su hermano mayor, ¡por Merlín mujer! Solo tienes que preguntar 'hijo, ¿es cierto que estas en pasos de convertirte en un Weasley?' yo le respondería con todo el gusto_

Sirius siguió despotricando contra su madre en voz baja mientras los otros tres amigos le miraban divertidos, al principio había sido difícil entablar amistad con Sirius y sus maneras de pensar, pero con el paso del tiempo terminaron tomando aquella parte de la personalidad del mayor de los Black a juego, después de todo, el hacía excepciones por ellos.

 _–Entonces tu magnífico plan es hacerle creer a tu hermano que Narcissa tiene razón? No se lo va a creer Sirius, Regulus no es tan estúpido_

 _–Tu lo has dicho Severus, no es **tan** estúpido_


	9. Chicas Controladoras y Pequeñas Luces

Sexto año estaba haciendo trizas a los cuatro amigos, sus ratos libres se reducían a menos de media hora diaria. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa para Sirius cuando Severus lo citó en la torre de astronomía aquella noche de noviembre.

El lugar estaba muy frío cuando llegó, su amigo puntual como siempre ya se encontraba allí apoyado en el barandal mirando los vacíos terrenos del castillo, aquella er una de las formas con la que Severus buscaba relajarse.

 _–Hola colega, ¿me puedes decir porqué demonios me has citado en la torre de astronomía a estas horas?_

 _–Tengo una duda –_ Sirius le miro fijo, un poco enojado ¿le había citado en la torre de astronomía a media noche solo para preguntarle algo? ¡Es que no se lo podía creer! _– ¿Conoces a Charity Burbage? Va un año abajo en Hufflepuff, es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes_

 _–¡Claro que conozco a Charity! Ella es de las chicas más adorables de quinto año Severus –_ le respuesta de su amigo hizo que Severus sonríera apenas, Sirius le miro curioso, su mente trabajando en las posibilidades en las que podría terminar aquel encuentro a media noche, cada una mas imposible que la anterior.

 _–Voy a decirte algo Black, y juro por Merlín que si se lo llegas a decir a Lily o al cotilla de Lupin un Crucio será lo menos doloroso que te vas a llevar –_ los ojos onix lo miraron de forma amenazante, Sirius solo asintió en señal de comprensión haciendo una pequeña seña a su amigo para que continue con lo que sea que quiera decir. _– Creo que... Creo que me gusta Burbage..._

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio y más silencio le siguió a la declaración.

Sirius no supo que responder ante tal confesión, él podía decir que Burbage era en cierto modo linda, pero no era la chica más expectacular del colegio, siquiera lo era en su propio curso. Pensó en el oscuro Severus junto a la pequeña bola de luz que era la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que se formó en su mente.

 _–¿En serio te gusta la pequeña bola de luz que es Burbage? ¡Yo pensé que te iban más las rudas, como nuestra querida Lily! –_ apenas esquivo el golpe cortesía de su amigo, riendo divertido ante la reacción. _–¡Es que en serio! Pensé que te iban más las 'soy una mandona que nadie puede odiar, pero también soy condenadamente sexy_

 _–Black, ¿estas diciendo que consideras a Lily caliente?_

 _–Un poco pero el tema no viene a eso, pero ¡Ya vale! Supongo que me mandaste a llamar porque quieres que te ayude con la pequeña bola de luz, ¡Claro que te ayudare, para eso están los amigos!_ _Aunque creo que yo también ocuparé ayuda de tu parte Sev..._

Otro silencio. Silencio. Más silencio aún.

 _–Mientas que no se ocupe asesinar a sangre fría cuenta conmigo, creo que aun no podría matar sin sentir culpa._

Un silencio que duró menos de diez segundos a causa de las risas del único Hufflepuff en la torre.

 _–Claro que no se ocupan asesinatos, ¡yo también quiero conquistar a una chica!_

 _–¿Se puede saber quien?_

 _–Bones, Amelia Bones_ – La sonrisa de Sirius al decir el nombre de una de las chicas más temidas de su grado hace que Severus se cuestione la sanidad mental de su amigo una vez más

 _–Vaya, y yo era al que le iban las controladoras._ – el tono burlón y la ceja alzada de su amigo son totalmente ignorados

 _–¿Me ayudaras? Yo te ayudo con la pequeña bola de luz y tu me ayudas con la temible Bones, ¡todos ganan!_

Tras pensarlo un momento Severus aceptó aquel trato, después de todo, probablemente el no sería golpeado por Bones.


	10. El Cervatillo Asustado

Lily les había citado en la torre de astronomía a todos para decirles algo, según ella, muy importante y que definiría el futuro de todos. Naturalmente pensaron que Evans estaban siendo dramática como siempre, pero luego vieron como los días antes de la reunión ella actuaba de forma nerviosa e insegura, casi con miedo a perderlos.

Aquella tarde de noviembre era fría, cuando Sirius subió a la torre solo Severus se encontraba allí, al cabo de un rato un desarreglado Remus apareció, con respiración agitada y el rostro medio sonrojado.

Esperaron casi media hora para que Lily llegara. Cuando ella llegó no venía sola, Potter la agarraba fuertemente de la mano, su semblante duro y determinado el de Lily en una mueca muda de terror, nadie decía nada y el silencio era tan incómodo que les empezaba a afectar.

 _–C...hi...cos –_ el silencio fue roto por el tartamudeo de Lily, quien al parecer se recrimino mentalmente y tomó valor, como la Gryffindor que era. – _Yo les quería informar de mi relación con James, apenas llevamos unos meses pero nos quer-_

 _–¿Potter? ¿Se te ha ido la chaveta Evans?_ – el tono incrédulo de Sirius interrumpió a Lily en media frase, los ojos grises totalmente desenfocados en un shock real, sus amigos no se veían mucho mejor, Severus estaba más pálido que de costumbre con los ojos igual de desenfocados y Remus se veía entre emocionada por tener un nuevo cotilleo y horrorizado por el nuevo novio de Lily – _¡Que el año pasado me decías que amabas al idiota de Lake! Merlín, ahora es Potter..._

 _–¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? ¿Ya lo han hecho? ¿Quién más sabía? ¿Hace cuanto se aman? ¡Lily contesta! –_ Remus siendo el cotilla que era lanzó la retahíla de preguntas de forma tan rápida que a todos les fue difícil distinguir lo que decía, la mirada de Potter era totalmente incrédula, entre la negación de Black y el entusiasmo de Lupin le habían abrumado totalmente, Lily ahora se veía totalmente avergonzada de sus mejores amigos.

 _–Hazle daño y me vas a suplicar la muerte –_ y para rematar Snape le había dado _esa_ mirada que le aseguraba no estaba jugando por primera vez James sintió temor del Slytherin, trago saliva repentinamente sintiéndose arrepentido de haber aceptado la idea de Lily.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio, aunque Black aún de veía ido negando con la cabeza y murmurando cosas intangibles, Lupin trataba de calmarlo, aunque en ocasiones les mandaba miradas expectantes esperando que soltaran toda su historia de amor, Snape era que el único que aprovechaba estar en la torre más alta del castillo pues miraba los terrenos del castillo. James tuvo miedo de irse, pero cuando volteo a ver a Lily y encontró aquella sonrisa tan linda no pudo evitar pensar que todo había valido la pena. Después de todo, era lindo ver que los amigos de Lily la querían y estaban chalados.


	11. Confundido

Estaban en la biblioteca repasando para herbología aquella tarde, solo Severus y él, la paz era demasiado buena pero aún así había un asunto que rondaba su mente y le hacía desconcertar totalmente. Decidió enfrentarlo.

 _–¿A ti te gusta Lily, Severus?_ – la repentina pregunta hizo que su amigo levantará la cabeza, de forma abrupta y le mirara molesto por la interrupción por una pregunta tan estúpida, a su criterio.

 _–En serio Remus, ¿porqué tan cotilla? ¿Tu vida es tan miserable que te hace sentir mejor hablar de otros para olvidar tu mísera existencia?_

 _–¡Claro que si! Mi vida es un total calvario lleno de miseria y dolor que jamás acaba, ahora responde la pregunta y no la evites Snape, te gusta Lily?_

 _–Nop_ –aquel tono infantil con el que Severus le dio la respuesta fue totalmente inesperado para Remus – _¡Hace un tiempo confundí un poco lo que siento por Lily pero después de todo solo la veo como a una hermana menor! –_ la cara de Remus era un poema, se tiene que controlar para no empezar a reír en media biblioteca

 _–Vale... ¿Entonces no te molesta que Potter la pretenda? –_

 _–Claro que me molesta, Potter es un imbécil, ¿a ti re gustaría que alguien como Potter pretendiera a tu hermana pequeña? Merlín no, que horror._

Después de aquello volvieron a su tarea, Remus enormemente satisfecho de saber que no habría dramas románticos en el grupo.


	12. El Nuevo Potter

La llamada por flu de Potter los había despertado de inmediato, los gritos histéricos del mago los hicieron temerse que había pasado lo peor y su temor había crecido cuando escucharon algo parecido a 'Lily' salir de la boca del topo que tenía su amiga por esposo, cuando finalmente entendieron lo que el mago quería decir salieron a San Mungo de forma apresurada.

¡Lily estaba en trabajo de parto!

El primer pensamiento de Sirius fue relacionado con Amelia y en como le gustaría que ella también quedara embarazada, el segundo fue uno temeroso del destino de Lily y el niño, por su parte Severus no se veía mejor, más pálido de lo acostumbrado ( _Snape siempre_ se ponía pálido _en este tipo de situaciones_ ) y tenía la pijama mal puesta, a su lado Charity se veía ansiosa los ojos verdes asustados mientras miraba a todos en la pequeña sala de espera del hospital, y finalmente Remus estaba impaciente totalmente ansioso y con ganas de que Lily dejara salir al niño pronto.

 _–¿Creen que estará bien?_ –la voz de James es ansiosa, él estaba dando vueltas en la pequeña sala totalmente frenético queriendo entrar a la pequeña sala donde su esposa estaba dando a luz a su primer hijo

 _–Es Lily, claro que estará bien –_ Snape responde de inmediato, casi tan o más ansioso que Potter

 _–¡Primero Bellatrix vuelve a ser una persona cuerda que a Lily le pase algo! Todos sabemos eso_ —su intento de broma hace a Charity reír y a Severus mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. _–Además Lily dijo que esto se podía complicar un poco pero que todo estaría bien, confío en ella, después de todo era la única racional del grupo._ _–¡Se supone ese era yo!_ –el comentario de Remus es descartado por un movimiento de mano por parte de Sirius.

Pasan seis varias horas cuando el medimago finalmente sale de la habitación de Lily, Amelia y Frank se habían unidos a ellos no hace mucho. La expresión del hombre es tranquila, ninguna pista de que algo saliera mal eso relaja les relaja de forma extraordinaria.

 _–La señora Potter acaba de dar a luz, sugiero entren unos momentos antes de llevar al niño para hacer algunas chequeos –_ apenas las palabras dejan la boca del hombre se ve empujado por James quien de inmediato entra para ver a su esposa y conocer a su hijo, Sirius de forma más educada también paso al interior seguido de Amelia. – _Tienen media hora, la señora Potter ocupa descansar_

Lily está semiacostada con el pequeño en brazos esta totalmente empapada en sudor y se ve casi tan roja como el cabello de un Weasley, pero la sonrisa que adorna su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos verdes la hacen ver hermosa, el pequeño bulto que carga alza las pequeñas manos y trata de jalar sus cabellos de vez en cuando, todos aguardan la respiración al ver la escena tan linda frente a ellos.

 _–Venga Remus, acércate que se quieres hacerlo –_ el comentario de Lily rompe la burbuja, Remus se acerca con una sonrisa que rivaliza con la de Lily y cuando am fin ve al niño no puede evitar hacer pequeños ruidos emocionado _–¿Se quedarán en la puerta? Chicos vengan, conozcan a Harry él nuevo integrante de la familia Potter_


	13. El Lirio Enérgico

_–¡Hola! ¿Eres Sirius verdad? ¿El chico del compartimiento? –_ hace tres días que está en Hogwarts, la sorpresa de un Black en Hufflepuff había durado apenas dos días estaba en el patio cuando Lily Evans, la chica del tren se había acercado a el de forma enérgica a saludar junto con Snape y Lupin, Snape se veía como si quisiera huir y Lupin se notaba medio aturdido.

 _–Hola Evans, Snape, Lupin_ –con un pequeño gesto les saluda y ellos lo devuelven casi de inmediato, Lily más enérgica se acerca para darle un pequeño abrazo al que no se puede negar, cuando se recupera carraspea un poco tratando de alejar a la niña _–¿Cómo llevan la escuela?_

 _–¡Excelente! No sabía que la escuela podía ser tan divertida, cuando iba a la muggle todo era muy aburrido, pero aquí es tan diferente! ¡Encantamientos es la mejor materia! —_ Lily contesta de forma enérgica, sus ojos verdes son tan expresivos que Sirius se sorprende un poco. _–¡Ser bruja es lo máximo! ¿Como te ha ido a ti Sirius?_

 _–Bien... –_ la respuesta de él parece ser lo suficientemente buena para ella, que se vuelve a sus amigos para que contesten también, Lupin es el primero en animarse a decir algo, incomodo por la intensidad de la niña

 _–Me ha ido bien también, es realmente sorprendente, jamás pensé que estaría en el colegio_ –la respuesta de Lupin parece satisfacerla, pues ahora su mirada se clava en el único Slytherin cercano.

 _–Sev..._

 _–Ciertamente el colegio es mejor que casa, Lils_ –y con eso guarda silencio, el grupo se queda totalmente en silencio unos minutos antes de que Lily vuelva a hablar sobre las clases y la emoción que siente, los tres chicos se miran entre sí y con un encogimiento de hombros deciden escuchar a la chica, después de todo, no tenían nada más interesante que hacer.

Horas después Sirius no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en la animada pelirroja, el tímido chico de ojos dorados y el callado y arisco Slytherin.


	14. ¡No estará solo!

_–No dejes solo a tu hermano Sirius, no hagas nada estúpido y si lo haces, no te dejes atrapar, trata de andar en buenas compañía y por lo que más quieras, no causes problemas –_ Walburga está sobre su hijo, acomodando su ropa y repitiendo lo que tenía y no que hacer de forma insistente, ese año Regulus entraría a Hogwarts y la emoción de su madre era notable, su hijo pequeño era atendido por su padre, quien repetía las mismas reglas de forma menos entusiasta. _– Sirius, te lo digo en serio, busca buenas compañías este año y no dejes a tu hermano solo_

 _–Tengo buenas compañías madre y sabes que no dejare a Reg solo, por más que me gustaría –_ la mirada de desaprobación de su madre basto para que guardará silencio.

 _–Adelante, suban al expresa de una vez, ¡anden!_ –su padre siempre tan cariñoso los apura a irse, con un último movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida Sirius y Regulus son dejados en el expreso de Hogwarts por sus padres.

– _Deberíamos ir al compartimiento de las chicas, ¿no crees Sirius? –_ su hermano menor está mirando el tren con un interés mal disimulado cuando hace la pregunta.

 _–¿Te parece si de dejo en el compartimiento de ellas y luego busco otro? Bellatrix sigue enojada de que yo allá manchado del apellido de los Black entrando a Hufflepuff – -y haciéndome amigo de una impura y dos mestizos-_ más no dice aquello último, Regulus asiente, conociendo a su prima.

– _Sería lo mejor, no quiero que Bellatrix y tu se pongan a pelear en medio viaje._

Andan un rato hasta llegar al compartimiento y antes de que Sirius deje a su hermano este le voltea a ver, claramente divertido.

 _–Vale más que no me dejarías solo, Sirius–_ y apenas dice aquello entra al compartimiento donde sus primas mayores están, dejando a un Sirius muy divertido fuera.


	15. El Pobre Potter

Esta paseando por Hongsmade con Amelia Bones **. ¡ _ÉL ESTÁ PASEANDO CON AMELIA BONES EN HONGSMADE EN UNA CITA!_** Al principio había creído que Severus estaba bromeando con el cuando le dijo que ella había aceptado salir con el, luego Lily le había felicitado por la cita y se había hecho real, Lily jamás bromearía con algo así.

Caminaban en silencio por el pueblo mágico, el no podía dejar de verla y ella estaba muy ocupada fingiendo que la cercanía no le molestaba, cualquier persona que les viera de lejos diría que son dos desconocidos totales y la verdad, no estaría tan equivocado.

 _–¿Como vas con los EXATSIS?_

 _–Bien, bueno, todo lo bien que se puede ir con unos exámenes que son repaso de siete años de colegio –_ su respuesta la hace reír un poco. _–¿A ti como te va?_

 _–Bien, hasta el momento no he tenido ningún ataque de histeria, así que me ha ido muy bien_

 _–¡Yo he tenido uno cuando estudiaba para pociones! Te envidio Bones, te envidio –_ el tono totalmente dramático del comentario la hace reír un poco más fuerte esta vez, sonríe mientras observa como las mejillas de la chica se tiñen ligeramente de un tono rojizo y unas lindas arrugas aparecen en sus ojos a causa de la risa. – _Jamás pensé que aceptarías la cita, en serio llegue a pensar que sería como Potter_

 _–Y yo jamás pensé que Sirius Black me pediría una cita, y deja al pobre Potter en paz_ _el chico no tiene la culpa de ser un poco idiota_

 _–¿Te gusta? –_ la pregunta sale sola, sin que pueda detenerla, ella lo voltea a ver sorprendida.

 _–No, claro que no es Potter ¿Como podría gustarme? –_ la respuesta de ella le hace reír ligeramente.

 _–¿Que teneis conmigo? Siempre me terminan metiendo en sus conversaciones y siempre termino mal –_ el comentario de James Potter les hace pegar un pequeño brinco, antes de poder responder notan como él se marcha, totalmente indignado y con aire de tener el ego y orgullo roto.

Voltean a verse divertidos y olvidando la interrupción de Potter vuelven a caminar, esta vez más relajados y hablando de todo y nada a la vez.


	16. Una Tarde Tomando el Té

– _Estoy saliendo con Amelia Bones._

Esta tomando té con su madre cuando le dice que está saliendo con Amelia, hace poco se ha graduado y espera, realmente espera que ella se lo tome bien.

 _–Queremos vivir juntos, ella empezará en el ministerio dentro de unos meses, queremos que tan bien nos va estar juntos un tiempo, estamos pensando en casarnos si todo sale bien–_ su madre sigue tomando té, aparentando estar totalmente tranquila lo único que la delata es un ligero temblor en su ojo izquierdo.

Sirius piensa en añadir algo más cuando su madre contesta. _–Ciertamente los Bones no son una familia que elegiría para ti mi querido Sirius son demasiado luminosos para mis gusto, pero bueno al menos su línea familiar no está tan manchada como otras._

 _Mejor aún, la chica de los Rosier se la dejas a Reg y yo me quedo con la señorita Bones_ ella piensa un poco y luego asiente y entonces siguen tomando aquel exquisito té, su madre habla sobre los últimos acontecimientos y el la escucha, porque después de todo, es su madre.


	17. El Cómo se Eligió a un Guardián

– _James y yo nos vamos a esconder un tiempo, hasta que el peligro pase_ –la cara de Lily es de puro cansancio y todos allí saben el porqué, Harry había nacido hace poco y era el bebé más inquieto que conocían y Lily era una madre sobreprotectora. _–Estaremos en el Valle de Godric, pensamos sería la mejor casa para estar_

 _–Les estamos informando esto porque Dumbledore nos quiere esconder por medio del hechizo Fidelio y queríamos escoger un guardián –_ James Potter les mira con esperanza, Remus era el único que no estaba allí, y se siente un poco culpable pero entonces recuerda las sospechas de un traidor y que por eso Remus no esta allí _. –Pensamos en Peter para guardián secreto, pero no estamos del todo convencidos_

Severus se mueve incómodo a su lado y sabe que el no se va a ofrecer como voluntario para ser el guardián secreto de la familia Potter y entonces una idea se me viene a la cabeza.

 _–Yo podría ser un señuelo, hacen que el verdadero guardián secreto sea Pettigrew pero si alguien les pregunta dicen que soy yo –_ Lily y James lo miran sorprendidos y no puede evitar sonreír, Severus le mira con una pequeña sonrisa _. –Así si alguien va tras de mí sería inútil y nadie además de nosotros y Pettigrew lo puede saber ya saben, por seguridad_

Y quedan en eso. Sirius se siente astuto por aquel plan y aunque no confíe en Peter Pettigrew James Potter si lo hacía y eso era suficiente para él, después de todo Potter tenía buenos amigos.


	18. La Enfermedad de Remus

_–Remus enfermo de nuevo –_ el comentario de Lily es casual, pero la mirada astuta en sus ojos nos dice que hay algo más. _–El mes pasado también enfermo por estas fechas..._

Severus sonríe ante las palabras de Lily mientras aún mira su libro, la biblioteca estaba vacía a excepción de ellos tres y otros dos Hufflepuff de primer año.

 _–Ciertamente es sospechoso que Lupin enferme cada mes, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estamos de la luna llena_ –Severus también habla en un tono casual, aun con la mirada clavada en un libro de Pociones avanzados que lee desde que entramos Sirius no sabe cómo el chico logra comprender el maldito libro siquiera.

 _–¿Tu no crees que es sospechoso Sirius?_

 _–Ciertamente, lo es –_ y entonces entiende al punto que esos dos quieren llegar. – _¿Estas diciendo que Remus esta bajo sospecha de Licantropía? Vamos Lily..._

 _–¡Es que Sirius! Encaja totalmente, mañana es luna llena y Remus se retiro hoy a la enfermería por una misteriosa enfermedad y el mes pasado también lo hizo..._

 _–Además, desde que conocemos a Lupin jamás nos ha dicho de que son las cicatrices, siempre evade el tema_ – Severus termina de hablar por Lily, levantando al fin la vista del pesado tomo de pociones – _Vamos Black, es demasiado sospechoso_

Piensa un momento en lo que sus amigos insinúan, en Remus siendo un hombre lobo y entonces llega a una conclusión, si, Remus podría ser un hombre lobo, un animal salvaje capaz de matar e infectar a otros con aquella bacteria una vez al mes pero seguía siendo Remus Lupin de Ravenclaw, el más amable y servicial de los cuatro, Remus Lupin su mejor amigo, a quien le daban igual todos los rumores sobre su apellido.

 _–Si lo que insinúan es cierto, yo no lo dejaré de lado–_ su voz es clara y firme, Lily lo mira con una sonrisa apenas termina de hablar y Severus tan solo suspira, derrotado.

Entonces Lily se vuelve hacia Severus quien ya ha dejado totalmente de lado el libro de pociones que sostenía –¿ _Encontraste algo con lo que podríamos ayudarlo, Sev? –_ y el chico niega con la cabeza.

 _–Hace unos días leí sobre algo pero no sabía sobre todo, por eso le pedí permiso al profesor Slughorn para el pase a la sección prohibida_ –nos muestra la página del libro que ha estado leyendo desde que entramos a la biblioteca **_'La Poción para Animagos'_** – _Se supone los hombres lobo no atacan animales y se sienten más a gusto con ellos, eso podría hacer las transformaciones más llevaderas para el_ – y Severus les sonríe al terminar de hablar, una sonrisa llena de anticipación, Lily también sonríe mientras se vuelve a mirarlo.

Ellos dos amaban los retos y a el también le gustaban, porque vamos convertirse en animagos era un reto enorme.

– _¿Nos convertiremos en animagos ilegales para ayudar a Remus? Joder si, ¿Cuando empezamos?_


	19. La Marca de Severus

_—La tengo, anoche la recibí._

Aquello es lo primero que les dice Severus cuando se vuelven a ver, hace un mes que han salido del colegio y tan solo Lily había empezado a estudiar en la academia de Aurores. Remus sabiendo que si descubrían su condición de licantropo iría a la cárcel sin juicio había decidido trabajar con muggles, y Severus, quien siempre había demostrado afinidad para la magia negra y quien era alguien a quien se le daba demasiado bien la Oclumancia había decido ayudar a Dumbledore en la guerra.

Como espía. Doble agente.

 _—Contacte a Lucius hace poco, le hable sobre mis deseos de purificar el mundo mágico._

 _—Pero si tu nunca demostraste apoyo a la causa, ¿como te ha creído, siquiera?—_ la pregunta de Remus, quien sigue siendo ese cotilla de siempre rompe el silencio formado por las palabras de Severus, son dudosas y causan que la serpiente del grupo se incomode.

 _—Si lo demostre, en la privacidad de sala común llegue a hablar con desprecio de los muggles, de lo inútil que me parecía la magia de la luz en comparación a la que usaba el Señor Tenebroso, le llegue a decir a Lucius cuanto deseaba ver a los muggles reducidos a cenizas._

Silencio. Cuando Severus termina de hablar Lily se levanta de la silla con tanta fuerza que incluso la tira, Remus, tan calmado como siempre tan solo mira un punto en la mesa y el mira con curiosidad a Severus quien ahora ha bajado la mirada de forma culpable a su brazo izquierdo, el brazo portador de tan horrible marca.

 _—¿Por qué? —_ su pregunta hace que Lily deje de dar vueltas por el pequeño y polvoriento salón de la casa perteneciente a Severus.

— _Sabes como son,_ _¡todos ustedes lo hacen! Debía mostrarles que era su aliado y no su enemigo, no podía permitirme el tener a toda la casa en mi contra..._

 _—Pero aún así Severus, decirles que deseabas la muerte de todos los muggles, ¿como se te ocurrió? —_ Lily estaba dolida y se notaba a kilómetros, cuando Severus les había dicho que tomaría la marca para lograr ser un espía todos habían dudado, dudado de sus intenciones reales y no les podían culpar, en aquellos momentos todos podían ser tu enemigo _. —Entiendo el querer hacerles pensar que estabas de su lado pero llegar a hablar de esa manera es malo, dime Sev, ¿cómo justificabas el estar comigo, una sangresucia?_

La última pregunta es lanzado en un tono quebrado y Sirius se siente incomodo, puede notar que Remus también lo está por como desvía la mirada al viejo y feo tapiz que cubren la casa que alguna vez había albergado una familia disfjncional y que ahora tan solo albergaba secretos y a un hombre marcado de por vida.

 _—Cuando preguntaban simplemente les decía que te deseaba, deseaba a la sangresucia de Evans. Cuando preguntaban el porque me juntaba con Sirius les decía que estar cerca de un Black siempre era bueno, tener amigos con grandes apellidos y eso... y con Remus, bueno, no podía hacer nada, siempre nos seguía con un maldito perro faldero, ¿no es así? —_ Severus habla con un tono ácido para herirlos y la vez, hacerles saber cuanto le duele decirles aquello.

Lily vuelve a enojarse, pateando la silla que había usado anteriormente y logrando que la frágil mesa se tambalee. Remus tan solo apretá los labios, aceptando las palabras mudamente. Y él tan sólo mira a Severus con simpatia y comprensión, lo entendía, muy en fondo lo hacía.

Cuando Lily se calma y obliga a Severus a levantarse la silla en la que sigue sentado lo abraza, lo abraza mientras llora por el futuro de su amigo.

 _ **NA:** pienso que no importa qué Severus siempre terminará siendo un espía para el lado de la luz, en este universo el lo hace porque siente que debe hacerlo para ayudar de alguna forma a Lily, Remus y Charity y con el plus de que cuenta con la ayuda de Dumbledore, quién lo apoya al ver que el chico puede aguantarlo, pues es bueno en Oclumancia y magia oscura. En el Canon el personaje de Snape nunca fue de mis favoritos por como llegó a tratar a Harry y Hermione en ocasiones, pero siempre pensé que le fue leal a Lily y que al final pudo redimirse a sí mismo y darse cuenta de que aquellos ideales que pensó una vez eran correctos realmente eran basura, y aquí trato de retratarlo de esa manera, un chico que no se deja envenenar por los comentarios maliciosos de sus compañeros de casa pero debe fingir que si lo hace, fingir que sus amigos verdaderos son tan solo una herramienta para lograr algo. Espero no quede tan lejos del Canon y la explicación tenga sentido xd_

 _Perdón por desaparecer aquí tanto tiempo. :(_


	20. La Niña

— _Sirius, debemos hablar._

Las palabras de Amelia son suaves, mas sin embargo su rostro se muestra serio y lleno de un aire que grita _**cuidado**_ a cualquiera, ella está parada en la puerta de la habitación, con una mano juega con la carta envuelta en el sobre negro que todos odiaban en aquellos días. Alguien había muerto.

Hoy era el primer cumpleaños de Lily desde Halloween. Cuando había visto la fecha en el calentarlo había quedado petrificado, desde que ella murió se había obligado a tratar de olvidar todo y seguir con su vida, pero el ver el día y caer en cuenta que ella no llegaría por flu y le diría que estaba invitado a la fiesta sorpresa aje James planeaba lo golpeó fuerte. Lily había sido una constante en su vida desde que tenía once años y saber que ya no estaba le había golpeado demasiado duro.

 _—Se que no es un buen momento pero en serio ocupamos hablar. Por favor. —_ se levanta de la cama con lentitud, Amelia lo mira com una sonrisa triste, su voz aún sigue siendo igual de suave — _Edgar murió emboscado por uno de los prófugos, Elia fue atacada también ella murió en el hospital, tendré que hacerme cargo de Susan..._

Se corta antes de terminar, las lágrimas le bajan por las mejillas y los sollozos son lo único que se escucha en la habitación, Sirius siente miedo. No sabía tratar con niños y tampoco tenía idea de cómo consolar a Amélia, el también tenía muchas perdidas que arrastrar y no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pensar que los problemas de ella no valían tanto como los de ella, _**que la culpa de ella era menos que la de él.**_

 _—Susan, ella estará ahora en mi custodia y yo no se que haremos. —_ ella está mal, sabe que el tema de los niños le afecta mucho desde Harry. Desde Lily.

 _—Trataremos de criarla, no te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda._

Su promesa se escucha real incluso para si mismo. Lo intentaría, intentaría ser alguien para aquella niña. Lastimosamente, no todo podía ser.


	21. El Perro, el Gato y la Cierva

Esa noche hace un frío del demonio, falta una semana para la luna llena y Sirius espera que todo funcione bien porque cómo no lo haga y hayan tenido que salir a media noche con aquel frío del demonio se iba a rendir. Llevaban un año y medio intentándolo y hasta el momento lo único que habían conseguido había sido encontrar el núcleo mágico y medio visualizar sus formas animales gracias a la poción.

Hoy era el día en que finalmente lo intentarían, estaban preparados con todo lo necesario. Tanto como si les salía bien o si terminaba mal, habían estado practicando esos hechizos desde hace meses y Lily, quien era a la que mejor se le daban seria la última en intentarlo.

 _—Bebe —_ Severus le pasa la botella con la poción, en la primera transformación era necesaria si no querías terminar convertido en el maldito animal para siempre.

La maldita cosa tenía un sabor amargo. Sirius la bebió de un trago para luego cerrar los ojos y recitar el hechizo que lo ayudaría a cambiar de forma, al principio nada sucedió y pensó que todo había salido mal, sin embargo segundos después todo su cuerpo dolió.

Sintió como sus huesos eran aplastados y como volvían a formarse de otra forma, vio como sus ropas se rasgaron y sintió como poco a poco su estatura disminuía. Cuando al fin volvió en si mismo noto que Lily lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y como Severus trataba de contener la risa, volvió su mirada hacia el piso y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por que allí, donde se supone estaban sus pies habían dos patas llenas de un pelaje negro, cuando trato de hablar su voz salió en forma de un ladrido, ¡era un perro! En ese momento entendió por qué Sev trataba de no reír.

 _—¡Tu turno Sev! —_ la voz de Lily es entusiasta mientras obliga a Severus tomar la poción, en lo que la serpiente tarda en transformarse la chica toma su ropa hecha jirones para arreglarla, bendita Lily piensa cuando está termina.

Cuando Severus se transforma Sirius empieza a reír _(ladrar)_ pues no puede evitar pensar en que aquella forma le quedaba excelente a su amigo, Severus era un gato, un pequeño gato negro con una mancha blanca en el ojo y se veía totalmente adorable, demonios, cuando le diga que se ve adorable en su forma animaga le iba a odiar...

Lily quien también se ha dado cuenta de lo adorable que se ve su amigo no puede evitar hacer algunos sonidos ahogados de la impresión que hacen a Severus bufar y erizarse. La chica finalmente termina calmandose y tomando la ropa de Severus, que no había sufrido algún daño.

Y entonces ella también toma la poción y recita el hechizo, al igual que con ellos nada sucede al principio pero luego Lily empieza a cambiar y cuando finalmente la transformación termina Sirius no puede evitar ladrar con asombro pues Lily era una cierva, con un pelaje claro y una figura estilizada. Se miran entre ellos, Severus tan a gusto como gato empieza a acercarse a él sin miedo, con intenciones de jugar y Lily también se acerca, tan maravillada con su forma como ellos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que se transformaron y Sirius sabe muy en fondo de el, que aquella noche fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. A pesar del frío del demonio y el cansancio que tuvieron el día siguiente, había valido la pena.


	22. Cumpleaños

_—Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿estaría cumpliendo los 26, verdad?_

Están en la vieja casa de Severus, los muebles son un asco y todo esta lleno de polvo pero a ellos no les importa. Severus está acostado en un viejo sofa que rechina cada que se mueve jugando con el anillo que hasta hace poco adornaba su mano y el, el está sentado en el suelo lleno de polvo de la vieja casa con un botella medio vacía de Whisky en la mano.

 _—Estaría cumpliendo 25, idiota —_ la respuesta es seca y fría, no le sorprende, en aquellas fechas el único del grupo que no se escondía tras una botella de alcohol era Remus y eso era tan solo porque no podía, ni debía hacerlo _. —Este año Harry cumple los cinco años, ¿crees que Dumbledore nos deje verlo?_ —la esperanza en la pregunta de Severus hace que un nudo aparezca en su garganta al saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta, desde que los padres del niño habían muerto Albus se lo había llevado y no le habían visto para nada.

 _—No._

Su respuesta es igual de seca y marchita que las anteriores palabras de Severus. Ambos vuelven a quedarse en silencio después de aquel pequeño intercambio, en ocasiones el silencio se ve roto por el sonido del anillo de Severus cayendo al suelo y el de él bebiendo grandes tragos de la botella que aún sostiene en manos.

 _—¿Crees que le gustaría vernos de manera tan patética?_

 _—No, seguramente nos haría levantarnos por rendirnos y toda esa mierda —_ la respuesta de Severus le hace reír un poco porque sabe es verdad, si Lily los viese en aquel momento tan patético probablemente los empezaría a golpear mientras les repite que están gastando sus vidas, o bueno, él estaba gastando su vida. De repente se le ocurre preguntar algo que probablemente debería haber preguntado hace ya mucho.

 _—¿Volvieron a pelear?_

 _—Siempre peleamos en estas fechas Sirius y lo sabes, ella odia que yo me culpe por todo y yo odio como ella trata de quitarle peso a todo la mierda que paso, tengo demasiado sangre en las manos y ella quiere fingir que no es así._

 _—Sabes que solo se preocupa... —_ va a empezar un monólogo que le recuerda dolorosamente a los que daba Lily así que decide cambiar sus palabras de manera rápida. _—Ella se preocupa Severus, hace ya cuatro años que Lily murió y nosotros seguimos cayendo en esta rutina de mierda una y otra vez..._

 _—Sigues sonando a ella._

 _—Sabes que en algún momento debemos superarlo, ¿verdad? No podemos seguir arrastrandonos en la miseria cada que su cumpleaños llega, simplemente no es sano. —_ termina de hablar, fingiendo que Severus no le ha interrumpido en medio discurso.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, el anillo vuelve a caer. Severus no lo levanta.

 _—Ella se está agotando._

 _—Cualquiera lo haría Sev-Severus, Amelia lo hizo. —_ la amargura en su voz no logra filtrarse.— _Pero ustedes tienen una razón para mejorar, Adrien ocupa a sus padres juntos..._

 _—No lo creo. —_ Severus lo corta, con un tono seco y frío, va a rebatir aquello cuando la serpiente vuelve a hablar, con la mirada fija en el techo y la mano derecha protegiendo el antebrazo izquierdo. — _Ayer llegamos a discutir a gritos y Adrien despertó, bajo las escaleras asustado, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta que el niño empezó a llorar a gritos asustado por que vio cómo casi golpeo a Charity, en ese momento pensé en Tobias y Eileen, en ese instante_ _fuimos una representación casi exacta de ellos._ —cuando termina de hablar le sonríe de forma sarcástica. Guarda silencio mientras asimila las palabras dichas por su amigo.

¿Cuando se convirtieron en aquello? ¿Cuando habían empezado a culparse de todo, cuando se habían vueltos aquellas sombras?

 _—Aún así, deberían intentarlo, deberíamos intentarlo..._

Su voz se pierde en la habitación en media frase, pues sabe que jamás podrán superarlo, jamás podrían dejar la culpa que cargaban por la muerte de su amiga. Severus sonríe mientras mira el techo, tal vez pensando lo mismo que Sirius.

 _—Trataré de no arruinarlo, le debo_ eso.

Y con aquella promesa hecha a nadie en particular se vuelven a quedar en silencio, Severus recoge el anillo del suelo otra vez y el bebe el último sorbo de la botella.

 _ **NA:** ame escribir esto, por alguna razón __imagine a estos dos viviendo con la culpa de la muerte de Lily en su cumpleaños, bebiendo y tirando su vida por la borda en esas fechas. Siento que la fecha de muerte duele, pero los cumpleaños son peores porque de repente caes en cuenta de que esa persona ya no está de una forma más profunda, recuerdas esos momentos que vivieron juntos de forma más clara, las fiestas y las risas. En la fecha de muerte solo sabes que se fue en ese día, que dejo de estar pero no tienes algún recuerdo detonante. Por eso odio los cumpleaños de mis seres queridos muertos, siento un vacío muy feo. :(_


	23. Lupin, el Alumno más Calmado

_—¿Que hicieron qué?_ —la voz de Remus está alterada, nos mira con reproche y algo parecido al alivio.

 _—Que nos convertimos en animagos Lupin, vamos no es tan difícil de entender, incluso alguien tan estúpido como tú sabe qué es un animago..._

— _¡Que lo se! Y también se cuan es peligroso convertirse en uno Severus, por eso mismo quiero saber ahora mismo que demonios pensaban cuando empezaron a intentarlo!_ —a medida que Remus habla empieza a alzar la voz y cuando termina algunas personas que pasan por el patio le voltean a ver, extrañados de que el siempre calmado y perfecto Remus Lupin este tan alterado.

Lily se remueve incómoda en el pasto y aparta la vista de Remus, ciertamente ella no esperaba una reacción tan negativa de su parte.

 _—¿Sabes que los hombres lobos disfrutan pasar sus transformaciones con animales?_ —la pregunta de Severus pretende sonar casual, pero Remus se tensa de inmediato, sus ojos se vuelven peligrosos y no puede evitar encogerse un poco cuando esté los fulmina con la mirada. — _Y no, no hagas un maldito drama de todo esto Remus, sabíamos los condenados riesgos y aún así decidimos seguir intentando._

Snape se retira después de decirle aquello a Remus, y este aturdido por la seriedad y dureza en las palabras del chico no puede reaccionar a tiempo. Lily vuelve a mirar a Remus, esta vez con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, aparentemente a vuelto a ser la valiente Gryffindor.

 _—Eres nuestro amigo Remus, queríamos encontrar una forma de ayudarte._ —y con aquella frase ella se retira también, Remus le vuelve a ver expectante, sus ojos ahora solo muestran una felicidad contenida mezclada con una gran incredulidad.

 _—Nos vemos la próxima luna llena, Remus._

Escucha a Lupin reír cuando se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia el castillo, no puede evitar sonreír con sinceridad cuando, al dia siguiente un feliz Remus los aborda a todos en história. Después de todo, ya lo habían hecho.


	24. La Selección de los Otros

_—¡Evans, Lily!_

—la profesora llama a Lily, a quien reconoce como la niña entusiasta del compartimiento quien se nota indudablemente emocionada por ser seleccionada. Cuando el sombrero es puesto en la cabeza pelirroja no puede evitar intirgarse pues, aunque no lo acepte ante nadie esa chica le ha causado curiosidad. Pasan algunos minutos donde el sombrero hace ruidos extraños y lo poco que se puede ver del rostro de Evans es indescifrable, cuando finalmente el sombrero decide gritar su veredicto se sorprende un poco, pues no se lo esperaba, no del todo, al menos. _—¡GRYFFINDOR!_ La chica baja del taburete sonriendo un poco, más cuando nota a su amigo Snape una mueca de culpa aparece en su rostro. No se pierde ese pequeño intercambio entre los dos niños. La selección sigue sin importancia hasta que otro de los niños del compartimiento es llamado y no pude evitar poner atención a la selección del chico, lamentablemente todos le han causado curiosidad.

— _Lupin, Remus! —_ el chico sube hasta sentarse en el taburete inseguro, casi con miedo y cuando finalmente el sombrero es colocado sobre su cabeza nota el sobresalto del chico, definitivamente, el a logrado interesarse por Remus Lupin. El sombrero tarda mucho en decidir y puede notar como el niño retuerce sus manos incómodo, al parecer inseguro hasta que parece asentir a algo dicho por parte del sombrero, quién ya se ha decidido donde enviarlo. — _¡RAVENCLAW! —_ no puede evitar la sorpresa, definitivamente, el chico era interesante.

El último de los niños del compartimiento _(que se quedó todo el maldito viaje)_ es el amigo de Evans, quien cuando es llamado avanza con pasos seguros hasta sentarse en el taburete.

 _—¡Snape, Severus!_ —a diferencia de los otros dos con Snape el sombrero no tarda casi nada en elegir la casa del niño, quien personalmente no le sorprende tanto, pues incluso en el viaje el chico había expresado sus deseo de ir a dicha casa. _—¡SLYTHERIN!_ Y cuando el chico baja y se dirige a la mesa de las serpientes nota la mirada melancólica que le dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Vuelve a interesarse en sus compañeros de curso, dejando de lado y los niños del compartimiento porque sinceramente, no le importan. Sonríe a una chica castaña rojiza que lo mira con curiosidad, sin saber ni imaginar nada de lo que le separa el destino.


	25. Bruja de Verdad

Ya va un mes de clases, esta sentando junto a los chicos del compartimiento del tren en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca y no sabe exactamente por qué se siguen hablando, Evans los junta a todos mínimo dos veces a la semana en los jardines o la biblioteca pero no su obligación hablarles, Snape siempre va con ella y Lupin, bueno, Lupin era un arrimado en todo sentido de la palabra.

Y un cotilla de primera, como estába comprobando ahora mismo.

 _—¡Entonces Potter empezó a pelear con Parkinson en media clase de encantamientos! El profesor trató de detener la pelea, claro pero antes de poder detenerse Parkinson le grito que al menos su familia, y mira voy a repetirlo exactamente, lo aclaro para evitar momentos incómodos, 'no se junta con sangresucias y traidores a la sangre' ¡perdimos alrededor de diez puntos por eso!, imagina lo mal que nos sentó. —_ el chico habla emocionado, sus manos hacen movimentos frenéticos para dar énfasis a la historia, es la primera vez que Sirius lo ve tan animado y confiando a la hora de hablar.

Snape tan solo gira los ojos y murmura algo parecido a ' _estúpidos sangrepura'_ para luego seguir con su lectura, Evans se ve indecisa y Lupin lo mira de forma _divertida._

Después de un rato de silencio donde todos notan como Evans trata de hacer una pregunta sin éxito alguno ella lo logra, y no sabe porque le sorprende que precisamente ella sea la que lo pregunte.

 _—¿Qué es un sangresucia? He notado que varios lo usan como insulto, pero no se qué es lo significa..._ —la vocecilla se pierde a media frase, ella nos mira fijo con esos _intensos_ ojos verdes esperando una respuesta.

 _—Tú. —_ una sola palabra es la que sale de sus labios, sus ojos tratan de hacerle competencia a ese verde intenso pero incluso si no han comenzado sabe que va a perder, ella lo mira sorprendida y con un gesto de mano lo invita a que siga hablando, mira a los otros dos chicos y nota como ambos le miran interesados también, _un Black_ hablando sobre sangresucias con una sangresucia, toma aire antes de volver a haber, dándole un toque de drama. _—Tú eres lo que se considera una sangresucia en el mundo mágico, hija de muggles es el término políticamente correcto._ _—Pero, ¿porqué es un insulto?_ —debe hacer un esfuerzo para no reír ante tal pregunta, ella lo mira con los ojos verde llenos de incomprensión y dudas, y él le dirige una sonrisa parecida a las que su madre gusta darle a los compañeros de negocios de su padre. Una sonrisa depredadora y llena de conocimiento.

 _—Tu sangre está sucia, manchada, eres desentiende de muggles y eso te hace inferior a los hijos de magos o, al menos esa es la teoría_ —su tono es suave y controlado, emulando a su padre cuando habla con Regulus sobre los negocios familiares, su sonrisa sigue presente y los ojos grises están fijos en esos verdes que ahora lo miran con compresión, se I clima hacia adelante para seguir hablando, como si le estuviera confiando un preciado secreto a esa pelirroja. _—Los Black por ejemplo somos una antigua familia de magos sangrepura y tú, no más que una pequeña sangresucia que apenas entiende del mundo mágico, mira Evans, no soy un purista como el resto de mi familia y por eso te daré un consejo, si quieres encajar realmente en la sociedad mágica deja de actuar como una muggle y empieza a actuar como una bruja de verdad._

Termina de hablar, vuelve a su antigua posición, la sonrisa se fue y los ojos grises han vuelto a ser igual de fríos. Evans se nota un poco incomoda, Snape tiene el inicio de una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios y Lupin tan solo lo mira sorprendido.

El sol se ha empezado a poner cuando Evans vuelve a pronunciar palabra.

 _—¿Cómo empiezo a actuar como una bruja de verdad?_ Y después de esa pregunta la sonrisa sarcástica de Snape aparece, triunfante. Y él también le sonríe, feliz de saber que ella quiere integrarse a la comunidad mágica de verdad. Por un momento, piensa en lo divertido que sería ser amigo de esa pelirroja de ojos verdes y sus dos agregados.


End file.
